regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 44
Recap Day 62 The party set up around the Magic Circle north of Jaderun. The red-robed wizard Ferris goes to the Magic Circle and casts a spell that Monsieur Varnouche can't identify. A dwarf appears in the middle of the circle (12 hotness). Ferris greets the Dwarf, Balrog, saying it has been an Age. Balrog tells Ferris that the Guardians of the Vale have been asking for Ferris. Ferris bids farewell to the party, throwing Kharne a bag of 100 gold. Ferris explains one of the towers of wizardry need him. Ferris & Balrog then teleport away. The party talk about what they are doing next. Varnouch reveals he can speak Dwarvish and Orcish now, so they can go back to the Orb and find out what the Dwarf Runes said over the magically locked door. A Shambling Mound then attacks the party. The party defend themselves as the Shambling Mound grapples him. The party fight and Kharne breaks free and goes on a berserk attack. Amos fires arrows. Dante's Eldritch Blast pushes the Shambling Mound backwards 10 feet over and over. Monsieur Varnouche uses mirror image and creates 3 copies, but the Shambling Mound destroys each one in turn, trying to attack the real Varnouche. Dante gets attacked, but he Hellish Rebukes, which finishes off the Shambling Mound. Varnouche searches the Shambling Mound and finds several dead people on the inside being drained for nutrients. On one of the bodies is a magical compass with an enchantment aura. The party camp out for the night. Day 63 The party head southward towards Jaderun. Day 64 The party arrive back in Jaderun. Varnouche wants to cast the identify spell on the magic compass, but that requires a 100 gold pearl. Amos goes talk with Gurn the Jade Merchant (called Ernesto today). He has a lead on some pearls, but they are sold by his Mistress's Husband. Dante uses suggestion to trick Ernesto into buying some bulk pearls and then selling to the party at a slight discount. Ernesto thinks he'll have the pearls in a day or so. The party rest in town. Varnouche goes to read up in the library in down, which is a private library owned by a Galafranacis, but is unable to gain entry. Day 66 Ernesto comes up to Amos and says he has the pearls. The party buy 2 Pearls. Varnouche casts the spell and finds the compass is pointing in the direction of something it is looking for, not north. Jones & Red (the two 2 eunuch former slaves Jason and Jimmy renamed) are in Jaderun with the party. The party find them jobs before they leave town. They get a job for Jones to polish jade with Ernesto, and get Red a job on the "Jade Dong" Pleasure Barge from Episode 40. Varnouche writes a letter to his wife: :My Dear Wife Matilda, :I miss you a lot. My adventures have taken me to great places. I have discovered magical goods that may leave me to solving the mystery I was sent out to find out about. :Say hello and give kisses to our sons and daughter; Jon, Jean Paul, & Sophie. :I miss you. I love you. :Varnouche Varnouche gives the letter and a bottle of wine (from the Orc Cave) to a messenger to deliver to his home, Kroze. The journey to Kroze will take half a month, so it costs 6 gold. Day 67 The party head East out of Jaderun and head to Twinoak. During the trip, the party spot 2 lizardfolk holding a peasant at spear-point. The peasant throws his purse to the lizardfolk. The lizardfolk then retreat to the King's River. Dante throws a Eldritch Blast at the lizardfolk and Amos fires his bow, but they both miss. The rest of the party give chase. Amos manages to land an arrow in one of them as they are in the river. The lizardfolk both escape across the river. Kharne gives the robbery victim 90 silver to equal what was taken. The party continue on to Twinoak and get there before the end of the day. Day 68 The party set out north across the King's River and follow the Compass Direction. The first 5 days go without incident. Day 74 The party arrive at a beautiful pool of water with bubbles coming to the surface from it. Kharne strips down to go into the water, but a forest fairy, Thimble, comes out of a nearby files over to the party, warning Kharne it is a sacred spring and he shouldn't go in. Kharne gets dressed again. Varnouche shows Thimble the magic compass, and Thimble explains that is her compass. The compass always points to the nearest fairy, and Thimble proves it by flying around, with the compass following her. Thimble officers to enchant one object of the party's in exchange for the compass back. The party agree. Amos and Kharne roshambo over who gets their weapon enchanted, and Amos wins. Amos places his bow in the spring. After the bow sinks in the spring, the water glows with a golden light, then a wave deposits the bow back on the ground in front of Amos. The bow now has a Silver String. Kharne is disappointed he was unable to have his axe enchanted. Thimble offers to enchant his axe in exchange to help her find her mate in the Crown Sands desert to the North-East a week away. Thimble is only concerned that her husband may still be mad that she made out with a badger 100 years ago. The party all agree and follow Thimble. Day 79 The party arrive at the edge of the forest and they spot chimney fire a half-mile to the south east. The party travel to the smoke and fine an inn within a palisade wall. The fairy waits outside inside the gate. The wall is 15 feet tall and surrounds a 3 acre land, 200 feet from the woods. The party knock on the gate and a Half-Orc answers the gate and lets the party in, calling the establishment the Slippery Varment. The party rest and resupply. Inside the inn the party see Gil & Kit from Episodes 39 & 40 (Pallo renamed Kit here). The pair are here trading silk from the Desert Folk, and will sell it on in Vallark. They warn of Phase Spiders in the Crown Sands desert. The Desert Folk they had met were the Joshua Clan, but Pallo got in trouble for sleeping with the Chieftain's Wife & Daughter. Day 80 The party setout northwards and eventually arrive at the edge of the Crown Sands desert. The party camp by the edge of the desert. Day 81 The party head into the Crown Sands desert. During the day a 6 foot long phaser-spider attacks the party. The party fight the spider off. Dante accidentally Eldritch Blasts Thimble the Fairy, knocking her out. After Kharne and Amos hit the spider once each, the Spider disappears. Monsieur Varnouche tries to patch up Thimble while the rest of the party keep on lookout. The Phaser Spider reappears to attacks Varnouche, but Dante hits the spider with a Eldritch Blast, knocking it away. THe spider then bites Monsieur Varnouche. A second phase spider appears, this one having Amos's arrow in it. The spider bites Dante, but Dante then Hellish Rebukes, killing the spider. Kharne and Dante finish off the other Phase Spider. Amos goes over to heal the fairy with Varnouche's assistance. Experience No Exp Given on air. Battle Stats :*Magical Damage from Amos's Bow is unknown yet. (Revealed in Episode 45 to be a +1) :**Dante didn't roll Hellish Rebuke Damage against the Phase Spider :***Dante rolled three 1s in a row then a 4. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes